Sword Art Online-Shadow Blade Chronicles
by Kakashi-Sama-Sensei-Sempai
Summary: On the day that the Death Game started, one teenager realized that in order to come out alive, he had to clear the game by any means. Takuto must learn the ways of the blade, and bow as he traverses the Floors of Aincrad, making new friends and meeting enemies. he will have to duel steal and even kill to make it out alive. Its no longer a Game, its real life. [OC x OC]


Sword Art Online

Aincrad Arc

Chapter one

Death Game

**A/N: Hello People. Ice Dragon Slayer brings you a brand new story. Sword Art Online. as you may know, this Anime and Light Manga is amazing and i just had to write my own story. this will follow the canon story loosely, focusing more on OC's but there will be interaction and perhaps a few new story plots added in, like how instead of it being 10,000 people it was 14,000 and how it was available in America, little things like that.**

**Also, this will have swears in it and maybe a lemon or two, the rating will go up but for now, all you young readers, enjoy the profanity but don't repeat it, that would be bad M'kay.**

**And for those of you who are following or Reading my RWBY story, i will continue that along side that. i just finished Chapter 21 of it and will progressively submit new chapters to it. I'd like to thank those who took the time to read it, your views do wonders to me but reviews would be better. hehe..beggars cant be choosers though.**

**And without further adoo, I give you, Sword Art Online-Shadow Blade Chronicles.**

_(November 6__th__ 2022 9:00)_

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles. The weather was nice and balmy like always. The sun was hot as always and it was early November. A teenage boy walked down the street towards the local game store. He was was around sixteen, had long black hair that covered his eyes. He was a bit androgynous, looking a bit like a girl from afar. He had a lanky build and at first glance, he wouldn't win in a fight and it was true. His talents were more in the Video Game area. He was also pretty skilled with a sword and a good archer. His blue and green eyes scanned the area as he got closer to the store. Once there, he got in line. The store hadn't opened yet but everyone was there waiting for one thing.

"Sword Art Online." he said as he read the posters and banners on the store windows. The number one awaited game of the year, developed by the creator of the Nervegear Akihiko Kayaba. The man was a genius for creating. During the press conference, he had stated that it would be a fully virtual game that would make you feel as if you were in the real world. However he also said their weren't any job classes or magic spells. Just medieval weapons and tons of skills.

The teen got into a spot and was later tapped on the shoulder by a girl his age. He looked at her curiously and then noticed the little girl clinging to her hand.

"Could you watch her for me? I have to run to my car real quick for my receipt." She said. He nodded and smiled.

"Sure." he said. The girl smiled and looked at her sister.

"Now you be nice to him Susie, and I'll get you something when we go home." she said.

"Okay sis." she said. She quickly latched on to the boy as the older sister ran off. She smiled, tugging her purple locks. "Whats your name?" she asked, big brown eyes filled with wonder.

"I'm Axel, its nice to meet you Susie."

"Hehe, you would be perfect for my sister Haru." she said. He chuckled. How old was this girl? Six? And she was trying to hook her sister up with some random boy? Granted he wasn't so shady, just didn't like people much, or school. He loved video games though. The older girl who he now knew as Haru returned, taking her sisters hand back. He looked her over, she also had long flowing purple hair, and was wearing a tank top with capri pants and boots. Her shirt was tight around the chest since her breasts looked to be about a C cup, maybe D. she had a pretty face and lavender eyes, different than the little girl. She smiled.

"Thanks for that, I'm Harumi." she said holding her hand out.

"Axel." the teen replied. She smiled at the name. "So, your not hot in that?" she asked.

He looked himself over, he was wearing black clothing, black slim fit jeans with chains on them, black boots and a black Hoodie with a Pentagram on it, the collar was a faux fur. He shook his head.

"I'm from the North so I'm used to this." he said.

"Where from?" She asked.

"I was born in Northern Vermont, close to the Canadian border, but when I was about Five I moved to Japan with my grandmother and lived with her for a few years. I recently came back to live with my parents who had moved here." he said. Not many people knew he was half Japanese since you wouldn't notice first hand.

"Wow, so you speak the language?" She asked.

"Yeah, Fluently, sometimes I forget I'm not in Japan anymore and answer my teachers in Japanese, its pretty funny."

"I can imagine." she said with a giggle. He noticed the line getting longer and even a news van was coming in. "Wow, this is getting insane, don't let go of my hand sis." she said.

"Okay Haruharu, I wont." Susie replied.

"You take care of your sister all the time or are your parents at work?"

"Oh, I live with my Aunt. My Mom didn't want anything to do with us and told us to live with her. My dad passed away a few years back. But yeah, I take care of her all the time." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

"Alright everyone, have your receipts out and ready." one of the store workers said. People begun to scream and yell loudly, forcing Axel to cover his ears. The girls did the same. They laughed as they got their group numbers. After that they were free to leave the line but they decided against it.

"So, how did you hear about SAO?" Axel asked.

"I play old MMO's when I'm bored at home. I graduated early since I took my classes online. I got bored of playing Runescape and Everquest and looked into better MMO's and then I read about this one. I started saving money after that. Were lucky that we get copies over seas." She said.

"14,000 copies total, 10,000 Physical and 4,000 online downloads. Its gonna be a hell of a time." Axel said.

"I heard only major cities like this one got copies, Five hundred or so. I'm lucky I was able to preorder it before I lost my chance."

"Haruharu ran out of our house in her underwear when she heard the news." Susie said, making the girl blush.

"That's not true." she cried. Axel laughed.

"Hey, I ran all the way here, I had two flat tires, borrowed my friends bike without asking and ran out of gas." he said.

"As you can see, the hype is real here in California as the most awaited game goes on sale. American Servers go online at Noon today as we await for the Japanese launch. The creator Akihiko Kayaba stated that all the servers will interconnect at One PM. How are you guys feeling?" the reporter asked, receiving screams from the crowd. Axel gave them a Rock on sign while Haru blew a kiss at the camera, giving them a wink as well.

Soon after that, the doors to the store opened and people started filing in.

"Group 1, enter now." he said. Axel and Harumi smiled, seeing that they were in that group. Axel decided to carry Susie on his back as to not lose her in the chaos. He was happy to have met the siblings. He didn't know that Harumi would be one of the most important people in his life later on. After securing their copies, they left the establishment and headed to the parking lot, cheering loudly and waving their copies around.

"Well, now that we have these, what is your Email? I'll send you a friend request when I log in." Axel said. She smiled and jot the information down on a little note she got from her purse.

"There you go, I'd love to go on a few quests or even party up."

"Sure no problem. See ya in game Haru, and see you later too Susie, keep her safe."

"I will Axel." Susie said waving at the teen. He walked off in the direction of his Motorcycle, due to the immense parking for the game, he had to park six blocks away. He luckily made it before the parking meter lady got to him. He revved off before she could write his ticket and he was too far for her to get his plate. He laughed at this as he drove off.

He got Home about Twenty minutes later, it was around Eleven now since they were in line for a while. He shut his bike off and pocketed the keys. Once inside, he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, his mother was there, most likely preparing lunch for his Siblings, Twin girls who were named Melanie and Miltia. They were identical which often lead to people confusing them so they developed their own style, Melanie would wear ice colored clothing and knee high boots with heels. Miltia would be her opposite, wearing bright red clothing with the same kind of heeled boots. They both wore green eye liner and eye shadow to accent their green eyes. They were both fourteen, had long black hair and pale skin. They also had a snobby rich girl way of speaking which would drive anyone into driving their head into a wall.

"Hey, did you get it?" they asked in unison.

And there was that too.

"Yeah, I got it. You should have seen it, it was loaded with people." he said.

"Oh we saw it. You were on the news, who was the little girl on your shoulders?" Miltia asked.

"Oh, that was Susie, she's the sister of Haru, the girl next to me, we met there and got to talking. Were set to partner up in game." he said, taking a seat across from them, taking a bite of his granola bar. Melanie scowled.

"How can you like, eat that stuff? It get stuck in your teeth." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have braces like you because of your fucked up teeth."

"Axel, don't talk to your sister that way." his mother cried. She was as you would expect, the typical American house wife, that had given birth to Japanese Spawn. She was all American and dad was all Japanese. She was very beautiful, having long curly brown hair and cream colored skin. She was wearing a sun dress and simple flats. Mom was very young, in her early thirties actually.

"Sorry Mama." Axel said. His mother smiled and turned around, only for him to flip his sister off. She squeezed her glass, almost breaking it. He finished his Granola bar and looked at the clock. "Well, its almost noon, I gotta get all my credentials and my avatar ready before the sever goes online." he said standing up.

"Do tell us how it is Onii-chan, I want to play it myself." Miltia said. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I will Sis. You know your my favorite out of the two." he said kissing her forehead. Melanie threw her glass at him which he dodged. He tsked and shook his head.

"Pick it up Melanie." his mom said dejectedly. He laughed and headed upstairs to his room, dodging an assortment of fruit on his way up. One thing he always loved to do was piss off his sister. He loved them both to death but showing favoritism always annoyed Melanie. He shook his head once he was in his room, taking his boots off and placing them by the door. He took his jacket off and hung it up on his coat rack. He looked around his room, seeing it orderly. He had a big room in the house. His dad was business man and could afford a nice house and he himself was a Beta Tester for games. He hadn't gotten the beta for SAO and he was disappointed. But it didn't deter him from it. He had saved up a lot of money from it and had a nice room filled with all sorts of game related posters, figures and whatnot, most of them were anime related and his walk in closet was filled with his Manga collection. He walked to his three desktop computer and loaded up the SAO website to register his game and stuff. He had calibrated the Headset when he got it as to not waste time. After he was done, he saw that it was 11:59. he popped the game into the system and put his helmet on. He lay down, seeing the battery symbol was full, the WiFi signal was full and the clock was on time. As soon as it hit 12, he smiled.

"Link Start." he said. All he saw was white, before seeing a bunch of colored orbs fly at him. After all of his senses were checked and he had put in his account information. He was brought to another white room.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online. The worlds first Virtual MMO. Here you will be traversing the Castle of Aincrad as you quest on to the top floor."

He looked around, seeing a bunch of creatures running around him and seeing the large castle in the sky. A menu popped up in front of him.

"Now you will create your Avatar."

He nodded and started looking at the option. There were a lot of them actually. He settled for the type of body that mostly resembled his own. He made his hair a little longer, eyes more rounded, and gave himself a bit of muscle, not that much. For clothing, he got the basic armor set. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and brown leather boots with leather braces around his arms. Once he was set he pressed continue.

"What is your name?"

"Hmm, Name huh? I'm not gonna go with my actual name, thats pretty gay. How about..T.a.k.u.t.o."

"Takuto, are you sure that is your name?"

He pressed Yes and it moved on.

"Now we will choose a weapon for you, this can be changed later, you can have any assortment of weapons, choose the one that is better suited for you."

He scanned down the list. There were a lot of weapons to start with. He was a swordsmen himself but he was a good archer. He doubted he would find anything perfect for him. He sighed until he saw a Pack that interested him.

"Archer Pack, this Pack is for the silent hunters, players who choose this pack will get stat boosts for their Agility, Accuracy, Hit Points, Defense points and Vitality Points. You will also be given a Dagger for close combat battling. Skills ranging in this are simple Bow and Arrow skills and Dagger skills, you will also start out with the Search Skill, Detection Skill, Thief Skill, and Salvage Skill."

"Interesting. Items?" he asked, pressing the information button.

"You will receive a Basic bow, a Quiver of Unlimited Arrows, A Dagger, throwing knives, Three Potions, a Teleport Crystal and a Health Crystal."

Axel thought about it hard. He would have a bow and he was a good archer and he would have a dagger for defense. He nodded and pressed accept.

"All items will be placed in your inventory. You are now ready to play Sword Art Online, we hope you enjoy your virtual experience." the voice said. Everything faded to white. Axel blinked a few times before the fog cleared up. He found himself in a town. The Starting Town. His jaw dropped, seeing the Roman looking buildings and the large coliseum in the area. Behind him was a large black castle that made him feel intimidated. He looked around, seeing his In Game Name and his HP bar. He begun walking around aimlessly, hoping to find something of interest.

"I gotta admit, this is amazing, must have taken a lot of coding for all of this to be here." he said. He tapped the wall with his finger, finding it solid, it even felt like a wall, bricks to be exact. He still couldn't get over the fact that this was all in his head. He reached what seemed to be the square, it was filled with loads of people, all of them spoke English due to the games Language receptors. It made it easier on everyone if they spoke the same language. The Game itself took your speech and changed it. He bumped into someone ushering out an apology but he noticed it was just an NPC so he didn't really expect a reply. He saw the Fountain in the middle of the place and decided to sit down at the benches.

"Man, I am so impressed with this. Kayaba you are a genius, I give you that much."

He swiped his right hand, bringing down the menu. He saw his skill tree open up, he saw that as starting skills, he had Arrow Pierce, Lock on, and Poison Arrow. That would be useful for later. He checked his Dagger Skills, seeing he had the basic Slash and Slant along with Vertical. He equipped his Dagger, seeing it was about two feet long. He gave it a few practice swings and held it in a back grip, like most people in games would hold it. He placed it in its sheathe which was on his waist. He Equipped his Bow and Quiver, feeling the sudden weight on his back. Closed the Menu and grabbed his bow. It was pretty basic. He hoped he could upgrade it into a bad ass bow.

"Uh..hi."

He looked up and saw a young girl in front of him. She seemed to be around 12, her hair was tied into short twin tails with red ribbon. She was wearing the beginner armor like everyone else. He saw a Dagger sheathed to her leg. She had big brownish pink eyes and a soft smile.

"Hello."

"I'm Silica, I noticed you were swinging around a Dagger like mine, I was hoping you knew what you were doing?" She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trained in several types of bladed weapons, swords, knives and daggers, even a Naginta. Of course thats in the real world and not here, I don't know how those skills would be in this game. But I can teach you a few things if you like."

"Oh yes please." she said with a smile. He nodded and stood up, taking his bow and strapping it to his back. He held his hand out.

"I'm A..Takuto." he said correcting himself. She took his hand and shook it.

"There's a field near here with lower leveled monsters. We can go there." she suggested. He nodded and let her lead the way. He brought up his menu and sent her a friend request which she accepted. She was his first friend in the game. Which reminded him, he had to send one to Harumi. He brought up the Message board and sent her an Email, he was glad to have memorized that.

"So Silica, whats a girl like you doing in a game like this?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm an only child. I was hoping this was my way of making friends. I'm a very shy person, still am actually. But I needed help. I swallowed my fear and asked you for help, now I have a new friend." she said with a smile.

"Thats..actually wise. Your smart for your age. I wasn't nearly as smart as that when I was twelve. I was actually pretty retarded." he said, making her laugh.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Well, I did a lot of stupid things when I was younger. I went to Middle School and High School in Tokyo so I had a lot of friends there. We did a lot of crazy things but my grama was getting tired of my Shenanigans as she called them and sent me back to the US of A. I told my parents it was just me wanting to be with my family again." he said with a shrug.

"Wow, I'm from Japan too." She replied.

They both stopped when they got to the field, seeing a bunch of players taking down the Boars and Wolves in the area. Takuto led Silica over to a spot where a few of them were grazing on the virtual grass. He got his Dagger out and held it in a back grip. She mimicked his action.

"Now, what you wanna remember is that as a Dagger wielder, you have less range with the blade, but you also have speed on your side, so its not about the size of the blade, its how you use it, strike quick and to major areas and the wounds will do the rest, no need to risk your ass to land a heavy strike if you don't need it." he said. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the boar, using his Aggro. "Also, to attract an enemy, MMO player usually call it Aggro. Remember that for later if you get into a party with veterans." he said. She nodded, mentally jotting it down. The boar squealed loudly and pawed the ground before running at them. Takuto dodged and ran at it, he swiped its legs, making it squeal loudly, it lowered its HP to the yellow. He flipped his Dagger to a front grip and it begun to glow pink as he used **Thrust** to finish it off. The boar begun to glow before breaking to a million little polygons. He straighted up and spun his dagger around.

"Thats all there is to it. I think the skills activate on their own if your in the right stance. They should come second nature to you." he said. He looked at the Rewards window, seeing he got 30 Col and 234 EXP as well as a Boar Fang. He closed the menu and looked at Silica who was very impressed.

"That was cool Takuto-san." she said.

"Lets see you try it. I got your back so it should be fine." he said. She nodded and got ready to fight another boar. She threw a rock at a Dire Wolf, attracting its attention. It growled and roared loudly before running at the small girl. She dodged the wolf only for it to turn back and run at her again. She gasped in surprise before dropping to her hand and delivering a swift kick to its face. She managed to use **Pierce** to cut the wolf in half. It fell apart on the ground before breaking into polygons.

"Nice Job Silica. I wasn't expecting the kick." he said. She blushed and looked away.

"Thanks. I saw that opportunity and I took it." she said. He smiled and pulled his bow out. He pulled and Arrow out and took aim at one of the Boars.

"We should keep training for a bit, get at least to Level 3." he said she nodded.

"I'll keep my eye on our HP and help you when I can." she said. He nodded and proceeded to let go of the arrow. It sailed through the air before piercing the side of the boars chest, it squealed in surprise and turned towards him. He pulled out another Arrow and took aim. The Tip begun to Glow purple as he let it fly. It hit the boar in the side of the head, killing it instantly. It would have afflicted poison on it if hadn't died. As the day went on, the two kept killing Boars and Dire Wolves and the ever elusive evil mole. He managed to get to level three and unlocked another Dagger Skill **Armor Pierce** as well as increasing the his Search Skill. Silica was still mid Level 2 but she had run out of things to slay. He wiped some sweat of his brow and looked at the setting sun.

"Wow, we've been here for a while. We should probably log out." he said. She nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Takuto. I hope we can team up again sometime." She said. He nodded and she begun walking back to town. He brought up his menu and went to Account Settings. He scrolled down to Log out, only he couldn't find it. He flicked the screen up and down a few times but found it was gone. He quickly ran back to town, using his Sprint Skill to catch up to Silica.

"Hey, Silica." he yelled. She stopped and looked back, seeing him stop before her, out of breath.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Open your menu and check to see if you have a log out button." he said. She looked at him weird before nodding. She looked around for a bit before finding out it was gone.

"I don't have one. The space where it should be is empty." she said.

"Shit." he swore, scaring the girl a bit. "I'll call the Game Master and see if its a problem in the system." he said. She nodded and decided to wait quietly. After a few minutes he gave up and closed the menu.

"Any luck?"

"You would think that for a game like this, at least one of them would be online." he said. He looked behind him, seeing one kid who was training be killed by a boar. His avatar broke into millions of polygons. He laughed a bit, knowing he would be embarrassed when he respawned. A sudden yelp from Silica made him turn around, seeing the girl glowing blue.

"What's happening?" She yelled. He grabbed her hand but it disappeared. He was about to shout her name when he too disappeared. He opened his eyes again, seeing that he was in town square. He looked for Silica but she wasn't around.

"Goddamn it, I should have sent her a Party Request. We would still be together." he said.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe its the official welcome." a girl said.

Takuto looked up at the sky. Seeing a red warning hexagon. Then the sky became blood red. The blood started to pool down and form into something.

"Wow, their really pushing for that M rating." someone said, making him chuckle.

"Hello and Welcome to Sword Art Online. My name is Akihiko Kayaba the creator of the game."

"Wow."

"Most of you may have noticed by now that the log out button is missing from your menu. That is not a glitch, I repeat, that is not a glitch but a key feature of Sword Art Online. As of now, none of you can log out of the game. Also in no one can remove the helmet from your head either. If they do, a small shock will be sent to your nervous system, thus ending your life." he said.

"What?" Takuto yelled. A lot of people were also protesting.

"A lot of people on the outside ignored our warnings. Because of that 213 people have been permanently deleted from the game." he said, bringing up several real time news reports.

"213 are already dead?" one person asked.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"Because of that, the deaths by removing the Nervegear have decreased. Now in order for you to get out of the game, you have to clear the game. You must make your way up to the Ruby Palace on Floor 100 and beat the final boss, after which you will be released from the game. Also, as of now, there will be no revives or respawns. If your HP hits Zero, you will be deleted from the game and die in real life." he said.

Takuto's eyes widened. He remembered the kid that had been killed by a boar. That kid wasn't coming back. He grit his teeth.

"You bastard. How can you do this to us? What about the people that are sick and have to take medicine? Or the ones who had to take insulin for their diabetes?" He yelled. Of course that fell on deaf ears. A few however looked at him with sympathy.

"Now you must be wondering, why would the creator of the Nervegear and SAO do this? Its simple, I wanted a world in which I could rule. I wanted to have a world where I could watch things unfold as it deems fit."

After a pause, he spoke again.

"I felt generous and left a small gift in your inventory." he said. Takuto quickly opened his menu and looked around. He saw the item Mirror. He pulled it out and looked at himself. Screams were heard as everyone begun glowing blue. After the glow ceased, Takuto wasn't staring at his avatar, he was staring at himself. Axel, the person he was in the outside world. He dropped the mirror in shock, it broke and shattered into polygons due to its low durability.

"This concludes the official welcome. Good Luck everyone." he said before disappearing. The sky returned to normal. He heard someone scream loudly before all hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming and running around. He felt a sharp tug on his hand before being pulled away. He noticed purple locks and the basic armor a girl would wear, as well as a long sword strapped to her back. They pulled into an alleyway to take a breather. When he looked up, he saw Haru front of him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." he said.

"Sure, your lucky you were near me. I was about to accept your request when all of that went down." She said. He pulled up his friends list and saw that she had already accepted it. Her name was Kimiko in game.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

"And your Takuto huh? Well thats good to know." she said. She sighed and looked around. "What now?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. I have to find a friend. She's lost in all that chaos." he said leaving the alley. She grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You can't. That place is a war zone of people freaking out. Your friend must be long gone by now, if they have common sense."

"She's Twelve."

Kimiko looked at the ground sadly.

"Then hope that she made it out. For now we have to go, get to the quests first and level up. If we don't. Someone else will." she said. He nodded sadly looking back to the path that led to the square. He opened up his map and saw a bunch of blinking dots.

"There Is a village not far from here that has a few quests. We can do those. We better hurry though." he said. She nodded and sent him a party request which he accepted. They both headed out of town towards the first quest. All the while, he kept thinking about the events that happened.

"_This isn't a game anymore. This is real life. We can die at any time."_

he looked back at Kimiko who was easily keeping up his pace. He noticed a Boar running at the path. He took out his Dagger and held it and in a back Grip. He yelled loudly using **Slant** to split it in half. He stayed motionless after the post skill use. The boar exploded into polygons behind him.

"Kayaba, you Motherfucker. Your gonna pay for this. I am not Gonna be a pawn here and I will not Die here. You hear me?" He yelled, pointing his Dagger to the sky. He was angry and could almost hear the mans laugh as his reply.


End file.
